


Deflections

by swansea23



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansea23/pseuds/swansea23
Summary: Trent and Jordan celebrate after the Liverpool vs Burnley match





	Deflections

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am still here. I haven't posted for a while, because life got super busy. Hope you like this fic!

Jordan watched in amazement as the ball soared from Trent’s foot, past the keeper, and into the back of the net. It was a thing of beauty. He only had a split second to take it all in, before Trent was in his arms, blinding smile plastered on his face, screaming in his ear.   
“I did it, Jord!”   
“Your'e a fucking legend mate” Jordan yelled in reply.  
“Thanks captain.” Trent replied before jogging away, grinning ear to ear. 

“No fucking way that took a deflection!” Trent was fuming as he and Jordan walked out into the parking lot, toward Jordan’s car later that evening.  
“I know bud, it’s unlucky. But, it was still a brilliant goal, and we still played well, and we still won, so let’s focus on the positives.”  
“I don’t wanna.” Trent whined as he buckled himself in the passenger seat.   
“Trent, I’m your captain, and if I say let it go, you’ll damn well let it go.”  
Trent thought it over a minute. He considered protesting, but he was tired, and Jordan was using his stern captain voice, so there was no use anyway.  
“Fine.” He grumbled eventually.  
“Good. Now as your boyfriend, I’m taking you home, and celebrating with you properly, to hell with the deflection”  
Trent perked up at that, immediately getting that mischievous glint in his eye, that Jordan loved so much.   
“What kind of celebration?” Trent asked coyly, reaching his hand over and setting it high up on Jordan’s thigh.  
Jordan immediately swatted it away.  
“If you’re a good lad the entire car ride home, then I’m going to slowly undress you in the front hall, carry you upstairs to our bed, and fuck you absolutely senseless. Got it?”  
“Yes sir.” Trent said obediently.

It was a difficult task but Trent made it home without touching Jordan or himself. True to his word, Jordan stripped Trent of his clothes as soon as the front door closed behind them. Then he hoisted Trent into his arms, and carried him bridal style up the stairs to their bedroom. He set a naked Trent gently down on the bed, and made quick work of his own clothes. The younger man watched hungrily as his boyfriend revealed his naked body.   
“I’ll never get over how fucking fit you are, Jord.” He moaned, laying back against the pillows, his cock hard and leaking already.  
“Fuck, Trent.” Jordan moaned in response, climbing up onto the bed, and capturing Trent’s lips in a filthy kiss. They grinded against each other for a while, just enjoying each other’s naked bodies.

Jordan moved his mouth down over Trent’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin. Then he went lower, kissing down over Trent’s chest, and then licking his well defined abs. Trent made desperate, filthy noises, that only spurred Jordan on. He kissed the tip of his cock, before going even lower, nibbling on his inner thighs. Finally, Jordan’s lips found their way to Trent’s hole, and Trent made the most delicious noises as Jordan licked and sucked desperately. Trent gripped the sheets in his fists, willing himself not to explode right then and there. When Jordan pushed his tongue as deep as it would go, licking his insides, Trent let out a desperate wail.  
“Shit! Jord! I’m going to cum if you don’t stop that.” He gasped, trying to regain his composure.  
Jordan quickly pulled off, and made his way back up Trent’s body, reconnecting their lips. He fingered Trent hastily as they kissed.  
“Come on Jordan, just fuck me. Please.” Trent whined.  
“Well, since you’ve been such a good boy and said please…” Jordan lined himself up, and pushed his large, thick dick, into Trent’s spit slick hole.  
“Fuck, Trent, you feel amazing.” Jordan gasped, staying as still as possible to allow his boyfriend to adjust.  
“So do you. You’re so big, you always fill me up so well.” Trent replied. After a minute to catch their breath, Trent looked up into Jordan’s eyes, and gave a quick nod, their signal that he was ready to be fucked. Jordan grinned, and began to thrust fast and hard, just the way Trent loved it. He was relentless as he fucked into him over and over again, nailing his prostate dead on.  
“Yes, Jord, fuck me harder, please, you’re so good to me, yes Jord…” Trent groaned, as he jerked himself off in time to Jordan’s thrusts.   
“I’m going to cum inside of you, okay Trent?”  
“Yes, please, do it Jord, I want to feel you.” He gasped as he felt the first spurt of Jordan’s cum inside of him. The sensation was too overwhelming, and he was soon shooting his own load over his fist and stomach.  
Jordan pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of semen in his wake. He gathered it up on his fingers, and fed it to Trent, who licked his hand clean, before laying back against the pillows with a blissed out expression.  
Jordan wet a cloth in the bathroom before returning to the bed, and wiping Trent down with a tenderness that he always reserved especially for the younger man.

“I love you, Jordan.” Trent whispered as they lay cuddled together in bed, cozy and warm under the blankets.  
“I love you more, Trent.” Jordan whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to Trent’s cheek.   
“I still can’t fucking believe it took a deflection.”   
“Trent?”  
“Yes?”  
“Go to sleep.”


End file.
